5 things I am good at
by Vayalin Whisper
Summary: The Harry Potter characters have to write down 5 things they are good at. Some surprising revelations await you!
1. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I own a laptop, all 8 Harry Potter movies and a lot of imagination but sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Severus Snape

I am good at brewing potions. Duh, I am a potions master?

I am good at Occlumency and Legilimency

I am good at scaring students.

I am good at looking like a giant bat.

I am good at dancing hip hop.

Any character requests?


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Being evil and cunning

Pretending that I had a hard childhood

Being strangely attractive

Making people write fanfics about me and Harry, Ginny, Hermione etc.

Knitting


	3. Ronald Weasley

**Ronald Weasly**

Chess

Behaving like an idiot

Having red hair and freckles

Making hilarious faces

Singing chinese opera songs


	4. Tonks

**Tonks**

Changing my appearance

Being clumsy (hey, Remus says it's cute!)

Dunno... Maybe _not_ knowing what I am good at?

Convincing Remus to marry me.

Dancing ballet.


	5. Luna Lovegood

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_I like my friends_

_I believe in the Crumple Horned Snorkack_

_My daddy is the chief editor of the Quibbler_

_I like eating chocolate frogs_

_I am very random and instead of writing down 5 things I am good at, I wrote down 5 random facts about myself._


	6. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

I am relatively good at Defense against the Dark Arts considering that I taught the subject for one year.

I know a lot about werewolves and I hope that one day my knowledge will be able to help make life easier for us.

I am quite good at being a teacher, at least according to the feedback I received.

I am not bad at flying but I was never good enough to get on the Quidditchteam.

My cooking abilities are quite impressive, especially when it comes to raw meat.


	7. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

I am good at pretty much every Hogwarts subject.

I am good at verbally abusing Harry and Ron.

I am good at dancing

I am good at being an insufferable little know-it-all

I am good at Kung Fu.


	8. George Weasley

_**George Weasly**_

1. Joking

2. Annoying others

3. Not caring about school

4. Joking

5. Drawing Puppies


	9. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasly**

1. Joking

2. Annoying others

3. Not caring about school

4. Joking

5. Drawing kitties


	10. Neville Longbottom

Hi there, I decided to help the characters a bit with their lists so whenever there is something _italic_, it's me.

**Neville Longbottom**

I am not good at anything.

_Hey, Neville, don't be shy! You have to be good at something!_

Errr... I guess I am good at Herbology.

And knocking over things

Showing that I am a true Gryffindoor in the end and making 1 000 000 Harry Potter fans cry.

Making plans about how to take over the world

_What?_


	11. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasly**

Bat-Bogey Hexes

_Girl Power, hehe_

Quidditch

Care of Magical Creatures

Having a giant crush on Harry and behaving like a drok whenever he's around (not anymore)

_I thought it was cute how you would always blush when he was around. ^^_

playing memory

_You play memory? Awesome, wanna play? (I love memory!)_


	12. James Potter

**James Potter**

Quidditch

Kissing

_Errr...Seriously? _Wanna try? _No, thanks._

Ruffling my hair

Showing off

_Yep, I agree with that!_

Designing clothes for my Barbie Dolls

_What the freaking fish? _

Got any character requests?


	13. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

1. My gift lies in Transfiguration.  
>2. I am a strict - and therefore good - teacher<br>3. I am also a talented chess player.  
>4. I am a good leader and can easily take charge in stressful situations.<br>5. I can speak chinese fluently.


	14. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

1. I am an amazing prankster.  
>2. I am good-looking.<br>3. I am a skilled Animagus.  
>4. I am good at breaking out of Askaban. (I mean, I did it better than all those Death Eaters!)<br>5. I am a virtuoso on the violin.


	15. Regulus Black

_A big „Thank You!" to AshNox who wrote this chapter. I think she did a marvelous job, don't you agree?_

**Regulus Black **

1. I am good at potion making. I was a member of the Slug Club with Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

2. I am a good son (almost all of the time).

3. I am an excellent Quidditch Player. I was the Slytherin Seeker.

4. Just maybe, I am a good person, because I was only 18 when I chose to die rather than carry on helping Voldemort. And I tried really hard to mess up his plans, because of what he did to our House Elf, Kreacher, who was my friend.

5. I am also very good at writing and used to make up rude poems about my family, which I got published in The Prophet under my brother Sirius's name.


	16. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

1. I am an expert in several fields of magic inculding Transfiguration and Alchemy.

2. I can speak Mermish and Gobbledegook.

3. I am skilled at wandless and non-verbal magic.

4. Although I am not proud of it, I am a good liar.

5. I am a talented rapper.


	17. Fleur Delacour

**Fleur Delacour**

1. I am good at speaking french.

2. Also, I am very beautiful.

3. I am a good 'ouse wife because I can cook french food.

4. Additionally, because I am french, I 'ave an artistic talent.

5. I am good at playing golf.

_**Author's Notes  
><strong>__1. How on earth do you write in a french accent?  
><em>_2. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote which character you'd like me to do next._


	18. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

1. I am excellent at DADA.

2. I am an amazing author.

3. I am extremely good looking.

4. I am a marvellous person overall.

5. I write astonishing fanfictions about myself.


	19. Rubeus Hagrid

**Rubeus Hagrid**

1. I'm good with creatures 'n stuff.

2. I tend to get into trouble. Luckily I've got friends to get me out o' it.

3. I'm good at bakin' cookies.

4. I'm strong 'cause I'm a half-giant.

5. I'm a good belly dancer.

**Author's Note: More accents... ^^ Why not check out the Hagridizer? /box/hagridizer/**


End file.
